Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball Genesis)
''"It's your wishes that brought me to life, And now it will be me who will end you!" - '' Omega Shenron addressing everyone that used the Dragon Balls Omega Shenron is a highly powerful and feared enemy of the Dragon Ball Genesis, being the strongest and most threatening being since Beerus. He is a Shadow Dragon, formed from the negative energy that was built-up inside the Dragon Balls. Overview History TBA Power Syn Shenron has immense power, with a power level of 2,200,000,000,000,000. With this, he is superior to Kid Buu, Whom of which was the one that unleashed the Shadow Dragons in the first place by trying to use the Dragon Balls with evil intent. Syn Shenron upon freedom was superior to Super Saiyan 2 Ariko and wiped the floor with all the known characters during that time, and was only defeated when Ariko went Super Saiyan 3 (Which destroyed all the other Shadow Dragons). As Syn Shenron, he's way beyond Multi-Galaxy destroying capabilities and while didn't demonstrate this level of destruction as destroying Earth would unleash Original Earth Shenron, who is superior to Syn, he is very capable of doing so. As Omega Shenron, he gains the abilities of all his brethren. This allows him a power level of 850,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 and Highly implied to be even more as this was a rough estimate on Ariko's part. Even then, the estimate is an underestimation as Ariko even said so himself. as Omega, he is capable of man-handling Super Saiyan 3 Ariko and had complete control of the battle. It was not until much later where Ariko had mastered Super Saiyan 3 where he was equal to Omega Shenron. With this much power, his capabilities are far into the Universal+ scale and had enough Negative Energy to nullify a Universal Spirit Bomb with only one hand. This form was however no match for Super Saiyan 4 Ariko. Later on, he gets his hands on the Deathly Wish Orbs via the Namekian Dragon Balls. He absorbs those within himself, to get an indeterminable amount of power. While this form is superior to Super Saiyan 4, it is still no match for Super Saiyan 4 Overdrive. However it is still capable of holding its own, long enough for the inexperienced Ariko to run out of Ki before he could finish Omega Shenron off which lead to Omega Shenron almost destroying Earth along with the entire universe then recreate it in his image, and therefore confident he could fight off his original source (Which was false). However, his attempt failed when his attack was Nullified by Lord Beerus because Omega Shenron, prior to gaining the Deathly Wish Orbs, had destroyed an entire planet that knew of the Deathly Wish Orb's true nature and tried to stop Omega Shenron from gaining them. This planet was a Planet well known for their Yogurt and a personal favourite of Beerus, and as such Beerus intentionally sabotaged Omega Shenron's plans. Techniques * Category:Akreious Category:Dragon Ball Genesis Category:Shenron Category:Shadow Dragons Category:Godlike